New Moon - Blood Moon
by amybos
Summary: Along the storyline of the movie... Ellie is now a vampire. And Bella continues with school and Edward.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Weeks later, Carlisle had seen how well managed Ellie had her thirst and getting the handle of her new strength, he let her go home again. Didn't help that Charlie was getting suspicious.

At first Charlie was taken back on how different she looked but she assured him that she was the same Ellie.

She felt weird being the vampire in the house now, but at least she can protect her father and sister from nearly anything. She just had to sneak out at night and go hunting, usually with Emmett but because she never had to sleep, that wasn't an issue.

But she usually was out all night at the Cullen's anyway. But this week was a special reason.

* * *

Bella's eyes snap open. She lies atop her bed. A book, 'Romeo and Juliet," lays open on her chest. Bella sits up, the dream still weighing on her…

A knock on the door. Charlie came into the room, carrying two gifts, one of which was not wrapped but the other was. Ellie was close behind him with her own gift..

"Happy birthday, Bells." Charlie and Ellie said at the same time.

"Dad, we agreed, no gifts." Bella said.

He looked at Ellie as she motioned for him to go first, "At least mine's not wrapped." he handed her the gift, it was a digital camera.

Bella's pleased, despite herself, "Okay, this is actually kind of great. Thanks, Dad." she thanked him.

He hands her the wrapped gift, "Goes with this one from your mom. We coordinated -"

"You mean she coordinated you" Ellie added in smiling.

"Yeah, yeah" was his response to his eldest daughter.

Bella opens the wrapped gift to reveal a scrapbook.

"To put your pictures in, record your senior year - man, senior year. How'd you both get get so old so fast?"

Bella and Ellie looked at each other, "Not that old.' Bella said.  
 **  
**"I don't know. Is that a wrinkle?" Charlie joked.

Bella panics and races to the mirror, searches her face.

"I was kidding." Charlie said.

Bella turned to Charlie, "So not funny, Dad."

"Hey Dad," Ellie said as she looked at him in the eye, "Why don't you go make breakfast. Don't worry about me, I have already eaten"

Charlie nodded, "Sure. I'll do that" he said as he left the room and went downstairs to start on breakfast.

Bella looked at Ellie, "I'm not sure how much longer you can get away with that" she said.

"We'll then throw him off with something else." Ellie smirked and then gave Bella her gift.

"You didn't have to Ellie, you already did enough when you saved me."

"Just open it" Ellie told her.

Bella smiled and opened it up. It was a photo album already filled with photos from the past year here. Most with her and Ellie, and the rest were photos of the group of friends they had made since being here, including the Cullens.

"This is amazing. How did you get a lot of these photos. They look great. You should become a photographer" Bella told her sister.

"Thanks. I just took them without people noticing. The natural shots are the best." Ellie explained.

"It's great. Thank you." Bella thanked her.

"Ok, I'll let you get ready for school." Ellie said as she got up.

"Ellie. How are you doing with the whole change?" Bella asked her.

"I think I am doing pretty well. Considering I'm still here. Carlisle wouldn't have let me come back here unless he was sure" Ellie said as Bella nodded and proceeded to walk out of the room.

After breakfast, Ellie had gone out to 'investigate' what she could do with her life moving forward for eternity while Bella went to school.

* * *

Bella parked her truck in the school parking lot and climbed out, shouldering her book bag.  
She looks around the parking lot, seeking Edward -

"Wherefore art thou, Bella?" Mike quotes.

She turns as to see Mike, Erin, Angela and Jessica approach her.

"You finish the Shakespeare assignment?" Mike asks.

"He means will you finish his assignment?" Jessica added.

Mike gave a shocked look, "No, I don't - okay I do." he admitted.

"I can help you with it - but first - " she said pulling out the camera, "I need a picture. My mom's expecting a scrapbook full of memories."

Angela backs away, and holds up her own camera, "I take `em, I don't pose for `em." she said.

"You do today." Bella told her with a smile as she pushes Angela to the others and they arrange themselves.  
 **  
**"You'll photoshop my nose if it looks big, right?' Jessica asked.

"Don't worry, I'm in the picture; no one will be looking at you guys." Eric confidently said.

Jessica scoffs, Angela points her camera at Bella; Mike and Eric joust - Bella aims and the photo is taken. She looks at the photo on the screen and smiles but when she lowers the camera, their playfulness has dissipated as they see someone behind Bella. She turns to see Edward climbing out of his silver Volvo.

"Oh good. Cullen's here." Mike said dryly.

"Yay." said with just as much lack of enthusiasm.

"Check ya later." Eric said as the group moved off.

Bella doesn't register their tone. She was transfixed by Edward who approaches, eyes never leaving hers. He reaches her, washing away all her concerns -

"Happy birthday." he told her.

Her face falls, "Don't remind me."

"Your birth is definitely a day to celebrate." he told her.

"Not for me." Bella simply said.  
 **  
**"Eighteen is a little early to be worrying about your age." he told her.

"It's one year older than you." she pointed out.

"Bella, I'm ninety." he reminded her.

"True. Maybe I should be creeped out that I'm dating such an old guy." she stated.

Edward smiles, he is amused by this, "Yes, it's the age that's creepy, not the fact that you're dating a vampire." then he kissed her, tenderly, adoringly. She kisses him back... despite their restraint, the passion mounts... until he pulls away. As always, both are left wanting more.  
Edward nods toward the school building -

"Class." he said.

"Right. Class."

Catching their breath, they start toward school... but Edward stops, hearing something in his mind. Irritated, "Someone wants you." he said when the heard a voice nearby.

"Bella!" Jacob calls out as he jogs up, carrying a used car part, long, black ponytail wagging. He looks 18 due to his tall, muscular body, but the gregarious Jacob is a little klutzy, still catching up to his growth spurt. He nods to Edward, who moves off to the side but eyes them.

"God, Jacob, what are they feeding you on that rez, steroids? You're huge." She said to him.

"Wouldn't seem so drastic if you came around more." he reminded her.  
 **  
**"I will, soon. But isn't your school, like, ten miles that way?' she asked him.

Jacob held up the car part in his hand, "Just here buying this for the Rabbit. I'm almost done with the rebuild. Gotta come take a ride when it's done." then he remembered, "Oh, and hey, happy birthday. Your dad told my dad. So…" he pulls from his coat a small woven dreamcatcher, feathers dangling from it. He hands it to her.

"I saw it the other day and thought of you - it catches bad dreams." he told her.

"This, I need. It's great." he said smiling.

"The bell's about to ring." Jacob warned and the bell rings. Jacob gives Edward an amiable smile, with just a hint of snark.

"Ooh, look at you, all psychic." Jacob mocked.

"I don't have that particular gift. But I can read a watch. I'm clever that way." Edward retorted back.

They share a tight smile. Bella intercedes, squeezing Jacob's arm, "Bye, Jake, and thank you." she said as Edward guides her away.

As they walk off. Edward said, "How come Jacob Black gets to give you a gift and I don't?"

"He's just a friend." she told him.

" 'Friends' don't spend two weeks looking for the perfect dreamcatcher." Edward mentioned.

"Stop reading his mind if he bothers you so much." she warned him.

"Little hard to tune out." Edward said.

She just laughs, but Edward looks back at Jacob with resentment. Jacob holds his gaze.

Edward and Bella enter the double doors - suddenly a small, wrapped gift appears in Bella's face. Alice presents it.

"Happy -" Alice starts but it cut off by Bella.

"Shh!" Bella said as Alice whispers in her ear as she hugs Bella -

" - birthday." Alice finishes.

Over Alice's shoulder, Bella sees Jasper, keeping his distance. He offers her a pleasant nod. She tries to hide Alice's present, hoping no one noticed - "Alice, didn't I say no gifts?"

"You did. I didn't. I've already seen you open it and guess what? You love it." Alice told her.

"You had a vision about my birthday." Bella asked.

"And about the green dress you'll be wearing to your party tonight. Great color on you." Alice mentioned.

" ... My party?" Bella asked giving her a look.

"Please? It'll be fun." Alice pleads.

Bella is beat, and confused, "I... guess I can deal -"

"- Great! See ya at seven!" Alice said as she hugs Bella before races off before she can change her mind. Which is when Bella realizes -

"Wait, Jasper, no fair with the mood control." Bella told him.

He offers an apologetic bow before Alice drags him away.

"Vampires. You can't trust them." Edward said smiling.

Edward and Bella as in Carlisle's office, he had been explaining who the Volturi were, how the came to be and what they were capable of.

But he stops, smiles, hearing something in his mind -, "I can protect you from... everyone but my sister and your sister." just then the door bursts open and the two come in. Alice dancing and Ellie jumping around, smiling.

"It's time it's time it's time!" Alice said.

Alice and Ellie tugs Bella and Edward to the top of the landing, then skips down the stairs. They look down into living room. Hundreds of pink candles and rose-filled crystal bowls. Rosalie, Michael, Esme, Emmett, Ellie, Carlisle, Jasper and Alice look up at her, all of them stunningly beautiful.

Bella would love to disappear, but Edward leads her down to the living room where Esme and Carlisle hug Bella warmly.

"Sorry about all this. We tried to rein Alice in, but once Ellie got involved. Well.." Carlisle smiled.

"Like that's even possible. Happy birthday, Bella. Esme said.

FLASH! Alice had snapped a picture of Bella with them, "Found it in your bag. Mind?" she asked Bella holding up the camera.

Emmett moves to Edward's side. Nudging him, "Dating an older woman. Hot." he commented but Bella caught that. Edward elbows him sharply to shut up.

"What?" Emmett said as Ellie comes up next to him, smiling and jumps on his back and wrapping her legs around him.

Rosalie steps up and shoves a silver package at Bella, "It's a necklace. Alice picked it out." she walks away, bored. Bella has to smile. She sees Jasper across the room. They wave to each other.

Alice aims the camera, "Show me the love!" she said as Edward pulls Bella into an embrace, they look deeply into one another's eyes. FLASH!

"For your scrapbook. Now open your presents!" Alice said and drags, Bella over to a table piled with elaborately wrapped gifts, a huge cake and a tall stack of china plates.

"Alice, I'm the only one who even eats cake. That thing could feed fifty." Bella pointed out.

"Hope you're hungry. Here, this one's from Emmett." The others crowd around... Jasper somewhat away. Bella, no fan of being the center of attention, opens the gift to find  
an empty car-radio box.

"Um... thanks?" she said questionably to Emmett who Ellie was next to him.

"Already installed it in your truck." he told her.

"Finally, a decent sound system in that piece of -"  
 **  
**"No hating on the truck. Thank you, Emmett." she cut Edward off and thanked Emmett. She noticed the connection Ellie and Emmett had. She was happy for her sister.

"Open mine." Alice said as she hands her a box. Bella starts to open it, but Bella accidently cuts her finger.

"Ouch - paper cut." Bella thinks little of it, but then hears a disturbing grisly snarl, she looks up just as Jasper lunges toward her, teeth bared and eyes beyond reason.

Edward flings Bella behind his own body, causing her to crash into the table, plates shattering as Jasper slams into Edward, who pushes him hard making Jasper sail backward hitting the wall. But he ricochets off it and comes back at Bella.

Michael and Carlisle tackle Jasper from the side, dragging him to the ground - Alice helps hold him down , "Jaz... shhh -" but she suddenly stops, her head suddenly jerking toward Bella.  
Then everybody's eyes snap toward Bella as they catch the overwhelming scent on Bella, who was lying amid the shards of broken china.

She looks at her arm, seeing now - it's been slashed by plate shards; bright red blood pulses out of her, pooling. She looks up. All of them now, including Edward stare down at her, at her blood, with fevered eyes. Eight suddenly ravenous vampires...

Carlisle jumps to Bella's side. Edward, though white as a bone, snaps out of it and  
stands between her and the others.  
 **  
**"Michael, get Jasper out of here." Carlisle orders but there is no response, "Michael!"

Michael reins himself in, elbows Rosalie. They drag the snarling Jasper out. Esme holds her nose, politely exits with the others. Emmett guided the frozen Ellie out of the room too.

Alice looks at Bella, apologetic, "I'm sorry, I... can't…" she said as she slips out the door. Edward's still on guard as Carlisle examines Bella's arm.

"I'll have to stitch this up." Carlisle explained.

"I'll carry her to the kitchen." Edward suggested as he moved to pick her up, but his eyes dart to the blood.

Carlisle notices, "I'll take care of her, Edward." he said but Edward doesnt move, "Check on Jasper. Go." he told him.

Edward looks from him to Bella. Then steps back, allowing Carlisle to lift Bella and carry her to the kitchen. But just before the kitchen door closes, Bella sees Edward's agonized face. He turns away, unable to meet her eyes...

Bella sits in a chair opposite Carlisle who mops up her blood as he removes glass shards from her arm. He drops one into a bowl; She tries not to look at the blood.

"I sure can kill a party." Bella joked.

"It's not your fault. Jasper hasn't been away from human blood as long as the rest of us."

"What about Ellie? She just turned." Bella asked.

"Your sister is surprising us. It appears she has a high resistance to blood. That is why I believed she would be fine to return home"

"Seems like you're the only one it doesn't effect." Belle commented.

"Centuries of practice." Carlisle said smiling.

"Did you ever think of... living differently?" she asked.

"I enjoy my work too much. Helping people, saving lives. I'm hoping there's a point to my existence, even if I am damned.

"Damned? You're not damned." Bella defended.

"Then you and I agree. But Edward doesn't believe there's an afterlife for our kind." he looked at her and continued, "He thinks we've lost our souls."

Bella realized Edward's reason, "That's why he won't... He thinks he'd be damning me."

"If you believed as he did, would you risk it?" Carlisle asked her.

Bella didn't say anything, she only just sat there thinking…. Would she risk it.

* * *

A large red bow hangs from the new stereo in the dashboard. Edward drives in silence. Bella studies him, "Say something."

"What do you want me to say?" he replied.

"That I'm a klutz. That I should have been more careful -"

"You got a paper cut. Normal people get paper cuts. And a normal boyfriend wouldn't have flung you into a stack of plates. A normal boyfriend wouldn't have had to fight the urge to kill you -"  
 **  
**"Stop. I don't want normal, I want you." she told him

Edward doesn't respond, just pulls the truck into the driveway and brings it to a stop.

"You can't protect me from everything. Something's going to separate us - accident, illness, old age... as long as I'm human…"

Edward was appalled at what she had said, "That's your solution? My ending your life?" he questioned.

"Your giving me forever." she said quietly.

He faces forward again, jaw tight, mind working, tormented.  
She reaches for his hand -

"Carlisle told me how you feel, about my soul, but I don't believe that -" she said as he subtly moves his hand away from hers.

"You should go in. It's late." he told her as he climbed out and was instantly at the passenger side opening the door for her.  
She climbs out. He looks down at her face - he softens as he takes it in. Puts a hand on her cheek.

"I'll leave my window open for you." Bella told him.

"I won't be coming back. Not tonight." he said quietly.

"Then... can I ask for one thing? It's still my birthday." he nods at her question, "Kiss me?"  
 **  
**He lifts her face to his, and kisses her. He begins carefully, gently... but it changes, he becomes urgent, with an almost painful edge, as if it were goodbye.

Abruptly, he pulls away. With a last look, he turns walks off into the night. Bella stares off into the forest where Edward had gone for a moment before heading inside the house and to her room.

Bella was in her room, printing photos from her camera. As the printer spits out a photo. It's the picture Alice took of Bella and Edward's embrace. Bella, troubled, puts it in her scrapbook, her bandaged finger running over it.

* * *

Ellie was sitting on the balcony rail, looking out into the forest. A family conversation had just concluded on what the next steps are. She wasn't happy with the decision but because of what she is now, she had to do the right thing.

Emmett came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her while resting his chin on her shoulder.

"I know this is hard" Emmett told her.

"With me gone, I think she will be ok… But with Edward gone, she will collapse."

"But she will move on" he told her.

Ellie shakes her head, "I don't think she will." she said, "If she feels for Edward the same way I feel for you, she won't easily get over it... I have to go give them my excuse for leaving. I'll be back with my stuff." she turned and kissed Emmett with meaning.

She then jumped off the railing and ran into the forest to her house.

She quickly got to her house and went into her window that she had left open. She then quickly got her duffel bag and packed her clothes and her possessions she wanted to keep close to her. Once done, she zipped up her bag and went downstairs to break the news to her Dad first.

Charlie was sitting on the couch, a beer in hand watching the game on TV. She sat down next to him after she regained her composure. The events at the Cullen's house had put her a bit on edge.

"Hey El, what's up" Charlie asked her.

"Dad, I've been accepted into a Photography program in Alaska. I leave tomorrow" she told him.

"What?! In Alaska! Why up there?" Charlie asked.

"It was a last minute thing. They had someone drop out and I was next in line."

"Well, ok. Great. Congratulations. I… I didnt know you were interested in photography." he said.

"Yeah, well I have been taking some photos every now and then and Bella suggested I do it. So… I did. There are so many gorgeous sites up there. I can't wait."

"You be careful and good luck. I want phone calls." Charlie told her as he hugged her, but he wasn't too good at goodbyes, "Well you better go get some sleep." he told her.

"I'm actually going to Emmett's tonight" she told him and he just gave her a look.

"Ok. Well you are an adult now so I really can't say much. But what I can say is use protection"

"DAD! You don't need to tell me. Trust me. I'm just going to watch some movies with him and crash there. That's all"

"Ok, ok." he said as she quickly went up the stairs at human speed.

She got to Bella's room and knocked, "Bella, can I come in?" she asked as she heard Bella say yes.

She went in and sat on the bed, "Bella, I know it's your birthday, but I have some news."

"Ok."

"You know how you said I should do something in Photography, well... I got into a Photography program in Alaska. I have to leave tomorrow." Ellie said.

"Really! I'm happy for you but I will miss you" Bella said as she went to hug Ellie but stopped.

"It's ok Bella. I won't hurt you." Ellie said as she hugged Bella.

"I'm heading over to Emmett's now, I will call. Love you sis. Keep out of trouble." Ellie said zoomed over to her room to grab her bag and then went human speed downstairs to get go get in her car to head to the Cullen's.

* * *

End chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Bella pulls into the driveway and sees Edward standing there. She climbs out, heads toward the house but stops, relief washing over her, "Edward. You're here."

He stands by the house. Bella hurries toward him, but slows when she sees his cold, distant face; an unreadable mask.

"Walk with me?" He asks as he gently takes her hand. Dread fills her, but she lets him guide her toward the woods...

He stops by a fallen tree and turns to Bella, "We need to leave Forks."

"What? Why?" she asked.

"It's time. Carlisle's supposed to be ten years older than he looks; people will start noticing."

"But... when?" she asks.

"Now." was his response.

Bella reels, trying to take this in, "I'll have to think of something to tell Charlie, but I can be ready -"

"Not you. Us." Edward told her.

Bella was stunned, he was leaving without her, "What? First my sister and now you - no - Edward, what happened with Jasper - that was nothing."

"Nothing compared to what could happen if your sister also lost control. You don't belong in my world." Edward said.

"- I belong with you -" Bella retorted.

"- You don't -" he interrupted her.

"- I'm coming -" Bella tried to tell him.

"I don't want you to come!" he said harshly.

Bella was stung, as if slapped, "You don't... want me."  
"No." was all Edward said as Bella steps back trying to understand this as he continued, " I'd like to ask one favor though."

Bella looks up at him, hopeful, "Anything."

"Don't do anything stupid or reckless - do you understand?... for Charlie's sake. Just... take care of yourself."

"I... yes... I will." she responded.

He softens ever-so-slightly, "Don't worry. You're human. Time heals all wounds for your kind. Particularly if you're not reminded."

Desperation wells up in her, overwhelming dignity, "No, this is - don't do this. Please."

He sees she won't let go easily. Takes a breath. His face turns cold again, "Try to understand. Every second with you is about restraint. You're too fragile. I'm tired of pretending to be something I'm not. Reining myself in so I can be with a human."

"Then take my soul. I don't care! I don't want it without you -" Bella pleaded.

"- You're not good for me, Bella." He told her. Bella looks at him. His hard face. His resolve.

"I've let it go on too long. I'm sorry."

Tears sting Bella's eyes. This can't be happening. He steps forward... kisses her forehead. She closes her eyes.

"I promise, it will be like I never existed. Goodbye, Bella." He said even though it agonized him.

By the time she opens her eyes - he's gone.

She spins around, "- Wait -" she sees a leaf flittering to the ground where he grazed a branch; the only indication of his direction. She hurries down the path, then runs, "Edward?!" she calls out as she keeps running, going deeper into the woods.

She runs through the woods, searching, reminiscent of her opening dream. It gets darker and darker. Bella then tripped, falling to the damp forest floor. She looks up at the trees spinning around her.

BELLA TRIPS. Falls to the damp forest floor. She looks up,  
the trees spinning around her...

She remains on the ground. Curls into a ball. Darkness shrouding her. Devastation paralyzing her. She could hear the faint sound of her name being called in the distance. A search party but she is too wrecked to respond. Rain begins to pour; she doesn't register it...  
 **  
**Bella's eyes open to find herself floating several feet above the ground. Trees pass by. She's being carried...

* * *

 ****  
Half the town is gathered - a tired rescue party that includes Mike Newton and Jacob Black.  
Charlie, beside himself with worry, pores over a map with Bill Black Harry Clearwater.

"I wish Ellie was here, I'll call the Cullens again. Her note said she and Edward went for a walk." Charlie suggested.

"They left town, Charlie." Billy told him.

"Hospital said Doc Cullen got a big job somewhere else." Harry said as he puts a reassuing hand on Charlie's shoulder.

"We'll find her, Charlie." Harry told him. Charlie is glad for the comfort of his two friends.

"Charlie!" Jacob said making Charlie spin around to where he was pointing.

Sam Uley, one of Ellie's best friends emerges from the forest, cropped hair and a fierce expression. He's carrying Bella.

"It's Sam Uley. He found her." Billy said.

Charlie bolts to her; he's never moved faster in his life. He wraps his arms around Bella, lifting her from Sam's arms, "Thank you, Sam. Thank God."

Charlie carries Bella to the house, cradling her. Harry and Billy give Sam a nod of praise and gratitude. But Sam backs away, avoiding any accolades.

Jacob was jogging alongside Charlie, peering at Bella with worry. Then Jacob slows, feeling eyes on his back... he turns to see Sam Uley staring at him. Jacob, uncomfortable, quickly looks away.

Charlie carried Bella up the stairs to the house, "What were you thinking, Baby? Why were you out there?" he asked her.

"He's... gone." Was all she said as Charlie carried her inside.

Bella spent the next few months in her room, blank and just watching the world go by outside of her window. Nothing could break her out of her trance as the months went by.

* * *

Alice faces off with Carlisle as the others watch on. Esme desolate; Michael blank. He sits next to Rosalie who seems almost irritated. Jasper isolates himself in a corner. And Ellie paced, unable to sit still as she worried for her sister. Emmett with her trying to keep her focused.

"No. We promised Edward." Carlisle told her.

"But she won't do well without us. I get flashes of her, but they're unclear - And look at Ellie. That's her sister and she feels helpless because of what Edward has asked of us all." Alice explains.

"Knowing my sister, she won't let this go easily.. Or move on at all. We are doing her more harm than good and I have said that from the beginning. I can feel her thoughts from here." Ellie said.

"Forget her, let's drag Edward home." Rosalie said.

"He'll come back when he's ready. After Bella moves on." Esme said.

"Yes. When she's living her life, safe from danger -"

"You mean safe from us." Jasper said with self contempt, Alice wraps an arm around Jasper, soothingly.

"And when will that be?" Rosalie said as she pointed at Alice.

"Can you see him, Alice?" Emmett asked.

They all turn to Alice... She closes her eyes, trying to get a lock on Edward - "The only decision he has made…" she pauses as she sees what he wanted, "... is to be alone…"

"Well too bad he didn't let Bella have a say in that" Ellie said harshly as she stormed out of the room as a vase flew across the room and smashed as it collided with a wall.

Emmett was about to go after her but Carlisle stopped him, "Allow me" he said as Emmett hesitated but nodded and sat back down.

Carlisle found Ellie in her and Emmett's room, looking out over the snow.

"Ellie, I know this is hard for you. But we have to stick together as a family."

Ellie turned to him, "Right. And what about my sister? She is still my family. My Dad is barely able to cope. He needs my help and I can't do anything." she started getting emotional.

"I know it's hard. I am sorry for all of this." Carlisle apologised and there was silence as they sat there.

"I believe my gift is strong with my family. I can hear my father's thoughts more clearly, but not so much Bella's. I can feel the emotion of her thoughts. Not what she thinks."

"We don't know why that is. But we do know that it has been an emotional time for you, and that your powers are fueled by your emotions"

"That vase wasnt priceless, was it?" she asked.

Carlisle smiled, "No it wasn't." he told her, "But it will take practice. Maybe that is something you can do to distract yourself with. Obtain control of your gift. I'm sure Kate could help you"

Ellie sighed, "That might be a good idea. Thanks." she said as Carlisle stood up and went to leave the room.

"Ellie, if you ever need to talk, you are more than welcome to come to me." he told her.

She gave him a small smile, "Thank you Carlisle." she said as he returned the smile and left the room.

All she could hear in her head was Charlie's thoughts saying, 'I need Ellie. She can help. I can't do this on my own anymore.' and she could feel the pain of the heartbreak from Bella.

Just then she saw Emmett standing at the door, leaning against it, "You ok?" he asked.

Ellie slightly nodded at him, "For now. I need a distraction. Carlisle suggested to practice my powers." she said as Emmett sat down next to her.

"That could do it" he agreed.

She looked at Emmett with love in her eyes, "First I need a different distraction" she said as she quickly closed the door and went back to Emmett, kissing him with everything she had.

He returned the kiss as his hands roamed her back under her top and then settled on her hips. He pulled away and looked at her, "You sure you want to do this?" he asked, "I don't want to take advantage of you if your emotional."

"Emmett, I am the one who jumped you. I think I am pretty sure."

"If you say so" Emmett said as they kissed each other again with more passion. He laid her down on the bed and took off his shirt.

"Now that's what I am talking about" she said as she pulled him back down to her as they continued to ravish each other. Emmett doing his best to distract his mate.

* * *

Bella exits to find Charlie out by the street, stuffing trash into the bins. He talks with neighbor, Bob Marks, who also attends to his trash: two old, beat up motorcycles.

"It's about time you got rid of those, Bob. Seen one too many bikers smeared on the highway." Charlie comments.

"Save the lecture, Chief. Soon as the garbage truck hauls `em off, you and my wife can rest easy." he starts, but then he stops, "Oh, hey, what's the word on that bear problem? Folks are saying they're huge."

Charlie got distracted, "That's just... talk…" he said as he watched Bella walk to her truck, head down. Bob sees her, too -

"How you doin' there, Bella?" Bob asked her.

Bella, in her own world, doesn't respond. Bob gives Charlie an understanding shrug and heads off.

Bella opened her truck door. Suddenly, it gets slammed shut again by Charlie. "That's it." Charlie said.

"That's what?" Bella asked, surprised.

"You're going to Jacksonville to live with your mother." Charlie told her.

"What? Why?" she asked.

"I just - don't know what to do any more. You don't act like someone left you; more like someone died."

She looks away. That's how it feels to her, "I'm not leaving Forks."

"Bells, the bastard's not coming back." Charlie told her and she nods. Knowing this all too well.

"It's not normal, this behavior. And frankly, it's scaring the hell outta me, and your mother.  
Go to Jacksonville, Baby. Make some new friends."

"I like my old friends." Bella told him.

"You never even see them anymore." he stated.

"I do, too. In fact, I'm... um… Jessica and I are going to Port Angeles tomorrow. Shopping."

Charlie gave her a suspicious look, "You hate shopping."

"That's how good a friend I am." she said.

Charlie is somewhat pleased, "Alright. Shopping."

* * *

Bella went shopping and then to the movies with Jessica and Angela. Alice had seen her decision and Ellie had felt her nervousness of she was about to do something stupid and dangerous.

She had jumped on a strange man's bike and went for a ride with him, so Ellie had used her powers to project an image to her sister to get her to stop. Edward suggested to use his image as it was more of a chance to get her to stop.

But she still did it anyway, which drove Ellie crazy to the point Emmett had to calm her down.

* * *

Bella pulls up in her truck, a tarp covering something big in the back. Jacob comes out of the house. A huge grin, "Bella!"

Bella hops out, Jacob gives her a hug. Bella's surprised by his affection, but doesn't mind.

"`Bout time you came by." he told her.

"I brought you something." she said as she pulled the tarp back, revealing - her neighbor's two  
dilapidated, rusting MOTORCYCLES.

"Scrap metal. You shouldn't have." he sarcastically said.

"I rescued them from the dump. They'd cost more than they're worth to fix… unless one had a mechanic-type friend." he said.

"Me, being the mechanic-type friend?" he said as she shrugged, "Since when are you into motorcycles?" he asked.

"Recently." she answered as Jacob studied the bikes.

"The parts alone will be pricey."

"I have a college fund I can dig into." she told him.  
 **  
**"Charlie's gonna love that." he said sarcastically.

"Charlie won't know."

"Wow. Lying to Dad. Blowing through college money. Repairing dangerous machines - that I'm guessing you'll want to ride?" he asked.

"I really get it if you think this is stupid and reckless." she said.

"Oh it's totally stupid and reckless.' he said as he leans in and grins, "When do we start?"

Bella face spreads into something we haven't seen in a while... a wide smile. As they pull the bikes off the truck, they laugh and joke; it's as though Jacob has brought Bella back to life. But they are unaware that Sam, Jared and Paul are watching.

 **-Forest Edge-**

"I doubt she knows where her sister is Sam." Jared told him.

"The leech broke up with her and this is the first time she is out of the house. I doubt she would know" Paul said agreeing with Jared.

"Ellie left the same time the Cullen's did, and I will find her." he growled.

"Look, I know she was one of your best friends growing up. But she may be one of them" Jared said.

Sam snarled, "Just keep an eye on Bella. Call me if she makes contact" he said as he phased and ran into the forest.

 **-Back to the shed-**

Motorcycle parts are spread out on blankets. Jacob moves among them excitedly, piecing them together. Bella watches.

"If we're going to be working on this every day, we should probably include some homework. Don't want the Dads to think I'm a bad influence on you." she joked.

"You influence me? Please." he said.

"I am older than you." she said.

"Age ain't nothin' but a number." he stated.

"And I convinced you to secretly build us two-wheeled death machines."

Jacob mocked a sudden horror face, "God, you're right, you're like Satan -"

* * *

A few days later, the pair were in the shed with Jacob working on the bikes. While Bella 'helped'

"Yo, Jake, you in there?" Quil yelled out from outside the door.

Bella abruptly sits up, starts to pull a tarp over the bikes.

"It's cool, it's just my boys." Jacob told her.

Quil Ateara and Embry Call both enter. Quil is short, stocky and feisty, with short hair. Embry is tall, thin and laid back, with chin-length black hair.

"Hey, Jake -" Quil said but the both stop when they see Bella and the both smile at her.  
 **  
**"Hey. This is Bella. Bella, that's Quil and Embry." Jacob introduced them.

"So the bike building story is true."

"Taught him everything he knows." Bella joked.

"What about the part where you're his girlfriend?" Quil asked.

"Oh, we're just friends." she said.

"Ooh. Burn." Embry said.

Jacob panicked and scrambled, "I said she's a girl and a friend."

"Embry, you remember him making that distinction?" Quil asked.

"Nope." Embry replied.

Bella rescues Jacob - "So I guess you guys have girlfriends." Bella asked making Jacob laugh.

"Right. Quil took his cousin to prom." Jacob asked while laughing and Embry chuckles as well.

"Yeah, that's still a riot. You want funny, Black? I'll give you funny." Quil said as he makes a run at him, he dodges; a playful scuffle ensues. Embry, amused, saunters over to Bella.

"I got five bucks on Quil."  
 **  
**"You're on." Bella replies as the scuffle continues.

* * *

As the days go on, the bikes begin to take shape, the parts on the blanket thin  
out.

Jacob clowns for Bella's amusement, pretends to skewer himself with a pipe. She laughs.  
He constantly touches her, playful, affectionate. It's effortless in contrast to Edward's intense restraint.

Bella and Jacob exit the garage and make their way across the yard to her truck. Bella seems lighter, happier than before.

"Quil keeps asking to come over. I think he likes you a little too much." Jacob said.

"Tell him I'm not into the cougar thing."

"What is it with you and age? I mean, that Cullen guy was young, didn't seem to... bother you." Jacob said but he instantly regrets saying Edward's name as he sees it crush her spirits.

* * *

End chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Bella was having one of her dreams again, screaming in her sleep.

Charlie comes in and turns on the light and hurries to her side, gently shaking her awake.

"You're alright, 're okay." he tells her.

Her eyes open, tears streaming down her cheeks. He doesn't quite know what to do, so hands her a glass of water from her bedside table. She sits up, sips. He pulls the dreamcatcher from her bedpost.

"This thing's not working very well." Charlie commented.

"It's... not as bad as it was." she tries to tell him.

"Yeah right." Charlie said, "I know what it's like, you know. When your mom left me. I had a hell of a time. Imagined doing all kinds of crazy things, just to stop the pain." he tells her but she avoided his look.  
"But hanging out with Jacob seems to help get your mind off... things."

"He's been keeping me afloat." Bella tells him.

"That's good. He's a good guy." Charlie said.

* * *

Bella drives along the La Push cliffs. Jacob rides shotgun. He studies a grease-blackened motorcycle crankshaft, "We got lucky at the dump. You know how much a new crankshaft goes for?"

"Sure, I spend all my free time on crankshaft-dot-com." she said sarcastically.

"I think that's a porn site." he mentions, "These bikes are gonna be rolling soon. Where should we ride first?"

"Someplace sunny." she said.

"Like there's any place sunny around here." Jacob commented.

"I know a place above the cloud line -" Bella started but she stopped, instantly regretting it.

"Where is it?" Jacob asked.

"Actually, it's... too hard to get to." she decided to say.

He brings his easy smile and optimism to the rescue, "So we'll find our sunny spot, right?

She smiles, grateful. Then she looks out the window at the cliffs... and notices - Four men standing on the rocky ledge of the cliff. It was Sam, Jared, Paul, and a fourth person. They wear nothing but cut-off shorts. They push each other, rough-housing.

"Isn't that... Sam Uley?" Bella asked.

"And his cult." Jacob said bitterly.

Suddenly, two of the guys throw a struggling Jared over the cliff! Bella slams on the brakes and jumps out of the truck once it stops, Jacob right behind her.

"Oh my God! Stop them! -" she said concerned as she runs towards them but Jacob laughs at her..

"They're not really fighting, Bella. They're cliff diving." Jacob told her.

"What, on purpose?" she asked.

"Scary as hell, but a total rush." he told her as they watched one of them take a running start and flings himself into the air, twisting and cartwheeling down.

Bella is intrigued, sees the potential for adrenaline - for Edward.

"Most of us jump from lower down." he continued.

"Think I could?" she asked.

"Man, first motorcycles, now cliff diving?" he said.

"You said it was a rush." she told him.  
 **  
**"Maybe on a warmer day. And not from the top. We'll leave the showing off to Sam and his disciples." Jacob said with a bitter tone again.

She looks at him. "You don't like them."

"They think they run this place. Acting all bad ass, calling themselves 'protectors'."

"What are they protecting?" she asked.

"The tribe, the land, their right to be jerks. Embry used to call them hall monitors on steroids; now look at him." he said as Bella looks closer. Realising that the fourth guy is Embry, hair now  
shorn, thin frame filled out, laid back expression gone. It  
pains Jacob to see him.

"That's Embry? I didn't recognize him. What happened to him?" Bella asked.

"He missed some school - then, out of nowhere, he's following Sam around. Same thing happened with Paul and Jared. They weren't even friends, now Sam owns them." he pauses for a moment, "Sam keeps giving me this look, like he's waiting for me or something; it's kinda freaking me out." he told her.

"Maybe you should just avoid them." Bella suggested.

"I try but…" he paused, "Maybe your sister can help with that. She is pretty close friends with Sam"

Bella shook her head, "I'm not sure. She is in Alaska studying. She hasn't returned my calls."

"Oh, maybe not than" Jacob said.

She sees he's unnerved, instinctively hugs him reassuringly, "Hey. If it gets worse, we'll go to my Dad. Or you can come stay with us." she told him.  
 **  
**"Thanks." he said while holding her, "If this is how you're going to react, I'll freak out more often."

Bella realizes she crossed a line and covers, playfully shoving him. As they head to the truck, Bella looks back - but now Sam is looking directly at her. Then he turns and dives over the edge, cutting a clean line into the water.

* * *

Bella and Jacob's faces were just inches apart.

"You look scared." Jacob stated.

"I'm not." Bella replied but she is lying. She sits on the now completed motorcycle as Jacob stands next to her, holding the bike up.

The bike is aimed down a dirt road. Jacob runs through the instructions:

"Brake?" she taps it, "Clutch" she squeezes that, "Right. Gas?" she grips it, "You ready? He asks.

Bella nods as Jacob grins and kick starts the bike, "Slowly... release the clutch." she does and the bike moves forward an inch. Jacob steps back cautiously and she moves forward another inch.

"Stop." She hears Edward's voice in her head. She turns to find the apparition of Edward standing next to her. Her hand slips off the clutch, the bike bucks and falls on top of her. Jacob quickly lifts it off her as the apparition of Edward disappears.

"You okay? Bruises, breaks - ?" Jacob asks her.

"I'm going again." she tells him.

"I'm not sure that's a good -" Jacob tries to tell her but Bella quickly rises and hops back on.

"Guess we're going again. Now what are you going to do with the clutch?" he questions her.

"Release it. Slowly." she said as Jacob nods and kick starts the bike again.

She releases the clutch and moves forward. Slowly at first - Edward reappears at her side, glowering.  
 **  
**She keeps going, a little faster. Edward appears on her left now; she passes him. He reappears ahead; she passes.  
She gathers speed... and for a moment, experiences pure freedom, exhilaration... then she sees Ellie this time standing at the curve in the road ahead, and realizes -

"I don't - how do I turn!?" Bella calls out.

"Bank it! Bank - hit the brake!" Jacob yells out and races towards her.

She reaches the turn, doesn't bank, goes straight... and flies right into a wall of trees.

As she lies on the ground dazed, Jacob hurries up. "What, are you training for the X-games?" he asked her sarcastically.

She looks around for Edward but he's gone, "I want to go again." she tells him.

"Forget it. I'm revoking your motorcycle privileges. Man, look at your head." he said as the blood drips down her forehead. He pulls off his shirt to mop it up as she shrinks away.

"God, I'm sorry." She apologises.

"You're apologizing for bleeding?" he asks.

"It doesn't... bother you?" she asked.

"It's just blood, Bella." he said.

He bends over her, carefully tending her head. She finds herself looking at him. His dark eyes, his bare chest and smooth skin. He glances at her.  
 **  
**"What are you staring at?" he asks her as he noticed her looks.

"Just, you're actually... good looking." she stuttered.

He's surprised; there's a moment between them. He smiles, "How hard did you hit your head?" he jokes.

"Oh I - yeah." she said as he offers her a hand, helps her up. She holds onto it,  
alarmed.

"Jake, you're hot." she notices.

"Upgraded from good looking?" he jokes.

"No, temperature hot." she said as she puts a hand to his forehead, "You're burning up."

"I feel fine." he said brushing it off.

He takes her hand from his forehead. Holds it but she tries to pull it away.

"What? I can't hold your hand?" he questioned.

"It just... means something else to you than it does to me." Bella told him.

"One, that's my problem. But two... we have fun, you think I'm hot -"

"Good looking." Bella interrupted him.

"I know you like me." he told her.

"More than anyone. But... that's all."

"Because of Cullen?" he asked. The name stings her. He takes both her hands now.  
"Look, I know what he did to you. I can see it in your face every time his name comes up. But you need to know - I would never, ever do that to you. I promise I will never hurt you. You can count on me."

"I already do. You don't know how much. You're my best friend but... I don't think my feelings will change." she told him.

He takes this in, it's hard. A wave of something sweeps over him. He sits back. Closes his eyes, takes a breath.

"I'm sorry. I should've said something right from the start -"

He interrupts her, "No. That's not - I just feel… weird."

"I told you, you have a fever. Probably that flu everyone has." she tried to tell him again.

"It doesn't... feel like flu. I don't know what it is." he said, rattled and Bella was concerned for him.

* * *

Bella does homework. Charlie watches a game. She's on edge. Anxious. She had her phone to her ear waiting for someone to pick up. But their phone went to voicemail.

"Hey Jake. Just checking to see how you're doing. And to say I'm sorry, about, you know... how I feel and… hope the flu passes fast. Call me." she left her message and hung up.

She paused for a moment, and went to dial another number, this time someone picked up.

"Ellie" I'm so glad you picked up" she said.

-break-

"Hi Bella, Are you ok?" she asked as she looked at Emmett who remained quiet..

" _Yeah, I'm good. Just needed to hear your voice. How is your photography going?" Bella asked._

"Going great. I am flying through the course. Teacher says I'm a natural. Got some great pics" Ellie explained.

" _See. I told you."_ There was a pause.

"Bella! What is wrong? I can hear it in you voice" she told Bella.

 _Bella sighed on the other end of the phone, and paused as she made her was out of the room her Father was in, "I'm worried about Jacob. And your pretty much the only person I can talk to"_

"What happened?" she asked.

" _I know you are good friends with Sam…_

Emmett gave Ellie a look but she just rolled her eyes, "Yeah. And what has that got to do with anything?"

" _Well him and his crew have been not so nice to Jacob. They keep… I dunno. It's weird and hard to explain….. Don't tell Dad this, but Jacob and I did up some motorcycles… And we were driving them. I took a tumble, but I am fine. But Jacob was making sure I was alright and I felt his skin. He was burning up, like he was sick with a fever"_

Ellie pinched the bridge of her nose, trying to act pissed, "Um…. you were riding motorbikes, what were you thinking Bella.?"

" _Seriously, that's what you take from that" Bella asked._

"I'll deal with that later. With Sam and his crew, you just have to let things take his course. Jacob will get better in his own time. You just need to give him space" Ellie explained.

" _But Sam and his gang want him to join them. They are into drugs and all. How else do they get that big, that quick" Bella said._

Ellie stopped herself from laughing, "Bella, do you think I would be friends with guys who did drugs?" She asked as Emmett glared at her. "Just let things take their course. Don't worry so much"

" _But I can't help it."_

"Please just do it for me" she asked.

" _Fine. I better go. Thanks for the chat."_

"No worries. Get some rest and give Jacob space. You will be surprised. Bye sis" she said as she hung up the phone.

She looks at Emmett, "Don't give me that look. You know I was friends with Sam before all of this"

"The mut you mean. I still don't like it" he said as she sat down next to him on the edge of the couch, "So what is Bella so concerned about?" he asked as he moved to sit next to her.

"She thinks Sam and his… pack are into drugs. They have been waiting for Jacob to turn. It was inevitable with him being the grandson of the Chief. From what Bella said, he is going through the change. He will be one of Sam's pack" she explained, not too worried. Knowing the history and all. But she was still a little concerned on how Bella was handling other matters.

"So a mut we have to deal with" Emmett said distracting Ellie as he knew what was on her mind.

Ellie laughed at him, "You are just looking for a fight, aren't you?" she asked him.

Emmett grinned evilly, "You know it." he said as he jumped on Ellie kissing her lips and then attacking her neck.

* * *

-In Forks-

Bella tries to navigate her way to the meadow. She refers to a map, a compass.

Bella tries a trail; it doesn't look familiar. Backtracks and tries another.  
Tries another.

 ****FLASHBACK****

Edward and Bella lie in the grass surrounded by flowers, sunlight dappling them. They look  
lovingly into one another's eyes...

 ****FLASHBACK END****

Bella steps into the clearing, hopeful... but her face falls. In contrast to the warmth of her memory, the meadow is cold, gloomy, cloudy. And no Edward. She closes her eyes, trying to force Edward here.  
Nothing. Her eyes open on the empty, overcast meadow.

Bella sinks to her knees. Tears threatening. But then she hears a rustling noise. She turns toward it, peers into the woods.

Another rustling noise comes from another part of the woods.  
She spins toward it - nothing. Then she turns and jumps when she finds Laurent standing ten yards away.-

"Laurent?" she asks, not sure if he is actually there or not.

"Bella." he replies.

She beams, realizing he's realm "Laurent!"

"I must admit, I didn't expect to find you here." he mentioned.

"I live here. But you - I thought you were in Alaska with Carlisle's friend." she asked.

"Tanya, I was. It was kind of him to arrange, given my association with James and Victoria, 'The Enemy.'"

"You tried to help us." She reminded him.

Laurent begins to stroll in a slow arc around her, his eyes assessing her as, "I went to visit the Cullens, but their house is empty. I'm surprised they left you behind. Weren't you sort of a pet of theirs?"

Bella's smile falters, fear beginning to dawn on her, "Um... something like that."

"What about your sister? Her blood smelled exquisite"

"She is away studying"

"Do the Cullens visit often?" he asks.

Suddenly, Edward's apparition appears between them, "Lie." he said.

"Absolutely. All the time." Bella said to Laurent.  
 **  
**"Lie better." he said.

"I'll tell them you stopped by." she said.

Edward fades and Bella tries to look relaxed.

"Will they be able to reach you in Alaska?" she asked.

"I don't think so. Tanya's 'vegetarian' family was pleasant enough. But the dietary restrictions were difficult - living on nothing but animals." He said.

Suddenly, he's standing inches from her. She now sees his eyes. Dark blood-red.

"Tell me Bella. Do you ever feel compelled to... cheat?" Laurent asked her.

Bella involuntarily takes a step away from him as he continued, "But that's not why I left. I came back here as a favor to Victoria."

"... You're still friends." she asked.

Laurent shrugged, "More or less. She asked me to get the lay of the land with the Cullens. Because, well... I'm afraid Victoria is quite put out with you."

"That's... too bad." Bella mentioned.

"Yes. She feels it's only fair to kill Edward's mate, given he killed hers. Eye for an eye, mate for a mate." he explained, toying with her.

And now Bella knows. Terror overwhelms her. Edward appears, "Threaten him."

"Edward will know who did it. Him and Ellie will come after both of you."

"Interesting…. Are you implying that your sister is now a vampire?" he asked but she said nothing. "I believe she will come after us. But I don't think he will. I After all, how much could you mean to him if he left you here unprotected?" he paused, "Victoria sent me here for information. She won't be happy about my killing you."

"No, Laurent…" she said trying to convince him

Laurent gave her a sincere look, "No, no, no. Don't be upset. I'm doing you a kindness. Victoria plans on killing you slowly, painfully - whereas I'll make it very quick…" he inhaled, "And you smell so... mouth watering."

He faces her, taking in her scent, bloodlust building. Her eyes dart around, escape is impossible. The only thing she sees is the apparition of Edward, looking at her with alarm...  
"Edward. I love you." she whispered.

Laurent is milliseconds from biting - then abruptly, his expression changes. He sees something in the forest behind Bella - and it terrifies him.

"I... don't believe it." he said as he stepped back.

Bella's confused as she realizes he's no longer focused on her... she follows his eyes, slowly  
turning... to find behind her - An enormous black wolf skulking out of the darkness of the  
woods. It stalks towards them, a low disturbing growl in its throat, sharp teeth gleaming.  
 **  
**Bella is trapped between the two killers. Edward whispers in her ear, "Don't. Move."

The wolf slinks closer to Bella, a mere twenty feet from where she stands, then four more wolves soundlessly emerge from the trees, flanking the black wolf. They're the size of small horses, all of different hues: dark silver, chocolate, ash and russet-brown. Their hackles are up, lips curling, bodies crouched, ready to spring.

Bella is frozen with fear as they come toward her. The russet-brown wolf is the closest and looks directly at her. Laurent continues to retreat - then suddenly, almost simultaneously - Laurent bolts across the meadow.

The wolves spring toward Bella - and leap right over her in pursuit of Laurent! Their thunderous snarls and snaps shake her as the pack sprint after the vampire, surrounding him before he reaches the treeline -

Laurent swings at the dark silver wolf, smacking the wolf halfway across the meadow. Another wolf lunges at Laurent he kicks it and it sails into a tree, splintering it.

The two wolves recover, lurch back to the pack which closes in on Laurent. It's impossible to know who will prevail - Bella doesn't stay to find out. She races into the woods -

Bella runs frantically, tearing down the hillside, tripping, quickly picking herself up - running, running - She dashes out of the treeline and to her truck parked on the shoulder. She jumps in and peels out.

* * *

End of chapter 3.


End file.
